Mates
Mates in the game are cats that the player gives items to so that they fall in love with the player and ask to become mates. Selecting a Mate First, you must choose one of the two automatically generated mate-cats that are the opposite gender of your own. Rogues will only have one cat to choose, and can only find them by placing a shiny thing on top of some moss with a piece of prey. (If your cat is a male, he can only be mates with cats whose clan symbol is pink, and if your cat is a female, she can only be mates with cats with a blue clan symbol.) If you talk to a cat with the same gender, it will only say "....Hi", "Hello", "How's it going?", "Hey!", or "Um... Hi." and you will not be able to give them presents or become their mate. After you choose, you are ready to begin having a mate. Getting a Mate To get a mate you must repeatedly give items to him/her everyday for a while. The chart below helps to show what item are best to give: ⁯⁯        There are different stages to being close to having a mate. The known stages are as follows: If you continue to give your mate gifts at the last stage, eventually you will get a kit! A very effective method of getting your mate can come through by giving 12 Shiny Things to the wanted mate per day. This can get your soon to be mate interested and giving gifts very fast (2-6 days). Getting a Rogue or Loner Mate As a rogue, your cat can get a mate and have a kit, just as your cat would in any of the Clans. However, the process of finding a mate is slightly different. To attract a mate, your cat must make a nest as they would for a normal rogue - place some moss or brambles next to some thickets, then place some prey on top of the moss. To attract a mate instead of a normal rogue, however, they must place a shiny thing on top of the moss (or brambles) instead of the prey. Save before they go to sleep that night if you'd like to reload a save repeatedly to get a mate for your cat. If your cat is lucky, when they wake up, a rogue with a blue or pink gender symbol (instead of the usual black symbol) will show up. This is your cat's one-and-only new potential mate. If you don't like them, you must quit the game and continue from your last save in the hope that a different potential mate will appear. Your cat cannot rename these cats, take them on patrols, chase them off their territory, or do anything with them that they could with a normal rogue. All your cat can do is follow the regular procedure (bring them at least three gifts each day) and hope they'll soon ask to be mates and, eventually, have a kit. If your cat wants more than one kit your cat can attract a regular rogue to be their "mate", name them whatever they want, and then attract as many other rogues as they want and name them with the suffix "-kit". Each rogue they name this way will become the size of a kit. The game won't recognize them as your cat's mate and kits, but that doesn't mean that you can't! There are several benefits to this method; your cat can rename your mate/kits at any time; your cat can make their kits grow up at any time by renaming them with "-paw" or a regular warrior suffix, your cat can take their mate/kits with them anywhere they want, and they can pick and choose which cats they want as their mate and kits instead of having to take what the game gives them. There are different stages to being close to having a mate, just like in the Clans. The known stages are: *Stage One: "Hello, do I know you?" or "....Hi." *Stage Two: "Oh hey name." or "Hey name." *Stage Three: "name! What's up?" or "Hi name, how was your day?" *Gift Message: "I hope you like this gift." *Mating Stage: "I really like you, name. Will you be my mate?" or "I love you, name. Will you be my mate?" *Post-Mating Stage: "I love you, name!" or "Name... I love you." (if you keep giving them more gifts until the last stage you will have a kit) Having a Kit You can have more than one kit, but you have to leave your current Clan where your kit is. It will disappear. Then you can join the Clan again, or any other Clan and get another kit with another cat. You get to name the kit. To get a kit, you use the same method as getting a mate. After giving him/her many gifts, start sleeping every night with hunger at "stuffed" and thirst at "quenched". If you're lucky, you'll wake up to find that a kit has been born. It will appear in the area near your mate. It works in about 5 days when you go to sleep between 9:00 game time and 10:00 game time. And then, when you wake up, there is a high chance that you have a kit. (It isn't necessary to give gifts, though. You can wait for a while, and hopefully, eventually get a kit.) If you give your mate moss, it speeds up the process. The kit's pelt is always your mate's pelt, and the gender is randomly generated. However, you can name the kit. If you are a rogue/loner, then the kit will not be given the -kit suffix as a kit, the -paw suffix and apprentice rank at apprentice age, or a warrior suffix and rank at warrior age. If you have a black and white or orange and white mate and a kit the same color, you will only see the black/orange part of your kit until they get bigger. Kits will only stand in one spot, but they do not do anything at this current time, apart from gurgle unintelligible things or sleep. Soon after time, they will say things like "...Ma-ma../...Da-da..". but after more time they will say recognizable words, like "Hey, mom/dad. How are things for you?" If you are a rogue/loner, the kit will not talk about training to be a warrior or being a warrior. However, they will not stay small forever, they will become as big as you. After you have a kit, there is no reason to keep giving your mate gifts, as nothing else will change. However, if you keep giving your mate gifts then he or she is more likely to give you a gift. If you have Version 12 or over, you can talk to the kit every day and eventually it will grow up. However, this will take a while. The kit starts out very small in size, but eventually it will be as big as your cat as you give gifts to your mate. When you name the kit, you cannot rename it afterward. then it will turn into an apprentice (in clan) and then a warrior. Category:Characters Category:Warrior Life Category:Rogue Life Category:NPC Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Rogue Category:Characters Redirect Category:NPC Redirect